Could've,Should've,Would've
by partyperson25
Summary: Where writers on the show mess up is where there is room for revising (here).Unlike a running series, this will be a compilation of one-shots, missing scenes, short fics, & so fourth. Though the only character listed is Tracy (most will be her or her & Luke), I assure you, I can put any character in any one-shot here. Here is where all of my short fics will be placed.


**Hello all! So this is something very different from anything I've ever done. Instead of a long running series, like I usually do, this is a compilation of one-shots, at most, 3 part fics, short stories, scenes and conversations that "coulda, shoulda and/or woulda" happened, etc. Most people publish their one-shot type stories as stand alone but I figured this would work just as well if not, better. Most of you who do read my fics, whether it be AHS or GH, know I'm very series oriented, but this will be my exception. If anything, I just might do other one-shot type stories! We will just have to wait and see.**

 **This story (which may be two parts) take place in 2007. Not much else to say, please enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Fair Juliet

"Luke, please don't go. I spent enough of last summer and winter without you. Please, wait this one out. I promise, we'll fix this together." Tracy grabbed her husband by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. This entire thing is already in motion. I promise I'll make it up to you." Luke kissed Tracy's sore, tender lips. "Thank you for supporting me through this whole thing, but I have to get Laura tonight." Tracy looked to the floor.

"I understand." Luke held her by the shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I already miss you."

"I do too. Bye my love." Luke turned to walk out the front door and Tracy watched it close in her face, again. She sighed and walked upstairs, holding her silk robe close to her chest. She shut her bedroom door behind her and entered the candle lit room. She slipped the robe off herself which revealed a black silk negligee. A piece of paper on her king sized bed with a red rose atop the paper caught her eye. She grabbed the paper letting the rose fall on the bed.

 _To my dearest Tracy, the love of my life,_

 _I want to start by saying I love you. Nothing in this world will ever stop me from feeling that way about you. I also want to apologize for leaving you, again. I know it's not easy, but if I didn't feel obligatory to do this I wouldn't be. When I'm gone, it's like your presence never leaves me. Your perfume lingers in the air I breathe and I hear your laugh in the back of the room I'm standing in, but I turn around and you're not there. Everyday since I fell in love with you, leaving isn't as easy as it once was. I already miss you smile and your beautiful dark hair. How you talk, how you walk, your mannerisms. The way you purse your lips and roll you shoulders. When I can lock eyes with yours from a room apart. The feeling of your skin against mine, whether it be holding your hand or when we're making love together. I miss all of you. The arguments and banter and flirting and making up. Kissing, hugging, hand holding. There isn't one second of the day that you don't cross my mind. And knowing you, I'm not trying to sweet talk you through romantic gestures, it's all real. All too real if you ask me. I love you Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer._

 _Love, Luke._

Tracy put the piece of paper down, inhaling the blood red rose. She opened the french doors leading to her balcony and stepped out. She looked down to her mother's rose garden noticing her husband sitting on the patio hold a glass of alcohol. She rested her elbows on the wrought iron balcony.

"Romeo, O Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Tracy smiled. Luke turned his head to look up at his Juliet calling down for him. He decided to play along with her. Before he took off, Luke decided he needed something to burn out some of what he was feeling. So he poured himself a glass and contemplated the next few weeks sitting in Lila's rose garden.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" He now stood looking up at his wife as she laughed. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon." Luke climbed the trellis like a teen sneaking into his girlfriend's bedroom and stood at the balcony leaning forward. "Juliet, wherefore art thou kiss?"

"I didn't know you could quote Shakespeare? I'm impressed." Luke climbed over the balcony and stood shrugging.

"I hated it in high school, but it came easily to me." Luke grabbed Tracy's waist pulling her close, their foreheads together, slowly swaying in the May breeze.

"What happened to leaving?"

"Well I was about to, but Juliet called for her Romeo." Tracy smiled.

"The letter was lovely. Too bad you couldn't find the balls to say it to my face."

"Ouch. There goes the romance." Tracy stood on her tippy-toes and leaned in closer to Luke.

"Not really." She caressed her lips against her better half's. Their heads tilted every which way, fingers entangled in each other's hair. Tracy pulled away.

"Ya know in our entire marriage you've never carried you wife to bed."

"Well tonight's the night." Luke swept Tracy off her feet and she laughed. Luke trailed kissed all over her neck, shoulders and collarbone.

"I love you Luke." The couple finally stripped each other of their clothes and made love that cool, May night.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed this first part of the one-shot! I could've done it all in one piece but I'm too lazy at the moment to do so. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
